Little Nudge in the Right Direction
by AbbyJForever
Summary: Sakura has seen Naruto and Sasuke interact and noticed Sasuke in particular dropping clues left right and center. Will her fangirl heart be able to nudge them in the right direction? NaruSasu


A/N Why does inspiration always strike so goddamn LATE

**A/N Why does inspiration always strike so goddamn LATE! Nothing, all day and suddenly, out of the blue, this happens! It's so frustrating! Now excuse me while I go bash my head against a wall. Feel free to stop me, if you feel inclined. **

**Disclaimer: … Doesn't the fact that I NEED a disclaimer kinda give away the whole point? Anyhow, I do not own Naruto or anything related to it (except the American edition manga Volumes 1-4). And unless it's sold for less then £2.50 in the near future, I shall never own it. Think yourselves lucky. **

**Warnings: Erm… shonen-ai/yaoi? The norm from me. Sakura appears in it? Whatever. NaruSasu. Don't like, don't read. **

**Dedicated to those people who have reviewed. And sorry for spamming you wondrous people who've added me to Author Alert. –Faints from joy- **

Sakura giggled to herself. Team 7 had decided to meet together in a "bonding exercise" assigned to them by Kakashi. In all honesty Sakura reckoned he did this just so he could get the day off and spend some quality time with Iruka. But really, who cares.

Using the excuse she was a _girl_ and girls like _shopping_, Sakura had managed to fall out of pace with the two boys. Being observant as she was she had noticed certain little things that made her fangirl heart light up in barely restrained joy.

The automatic way they shuffled closer to each other at the prospect of _shopping_ with her in a market known for being _girly_. Ready to leap to the others aid perhaps? Just the thought made her squeal and jump up and down.

How surprising tolerant Sasuke was of Naruto's aimless chatter and animated hand gestured as he chatted. While Sasuke didn't partake in the convocation he was _listening_, and that in itself was something to be considered.

Sasuke, who seemed most in-tune with his feelings for the other, gave away the most signs, and oblivious Naruto missed them all. Sakura wondered if that hurt at all, or if the fact that Naruto was so close made up for the lack of response.

Naruto gave away things but in some ways on a more subtle note. Loud and careless with his mouth anyway it took a lot of knowledge to be able to discern between ramblings and hints. Sakura had such knowledge.

But back to Sasuke. Who was talking very quietly to Naruto and forcing their heads closer together. The closer Naruto was the more relaxed Sasuke seemed to become and only when he had physical contact with the boy did the raven haired boy seem to be able to smile.

The street they were in was quiet, which allowed Sasuke to talk to Naruto. Neither seemed to have noticed her absence, and she was perfectly okay with that.

Sakura saw Naruto turn around and walk backwards to talk to her. She also saw how Sasuke's hand hovered over his back in case the blonde should trip… and coincidentally fall into the waiting Uchiha's arms. Sakura beamed.

"Hey, Sakura, we're getting something to eat! You coming?!"

Sakura nodded. Naruto turned back round and resumed chattering to Sasuke who had retracted his hand long before the blonde noticed. Shaking her head she followed the two boys into the café and took a seat opposite them.

Usually, having both boys on the same side of the table was a bad idea but both (especially Sasuke) seemed to be enjoying the others presence too much to think about arguing. There was the customary banter, but it was to be expected. It was how they interacted. I was more dangerous when there _was_ no banter.

Sakura's mind wandered again, to some of the cutest things she'd ever seen the boys do. Whatever happened while they were fighting Haku must have been big; whatever it was… maybe she'd never know. Perhaps it was best like that.

Moving on she thought of the few times they'd just collapsed after a mission. One particular time Sasuke had fallen asleep and absolutely refused to let go of Naruto until they had to call in Iruka who seemed to have convinced Sasuke Naruto would be fine and he could let go now.

Other times she's accidentally spotted Naruto sleeping, curled against Sasuke's side and a very awake Sasuke blushing slightly but smiling, fiddling with the soft, blonde locks. Sakura had closed her eyes, etched the vision into her memory and resumed sleeping.

She saw the waitress approach, in a skirt toying at the decent line and an apron with entirely too many frills. She smiled brightly at Naruto, blushing shyly and rocking back and forth on her heels.

Sakura's eyes were trained on Sasuke. Naruto, as usually, was completely oblivious to the flirting but Sasuke recognised it all to well. She saw his left hand twitch and she smiled. The dark eyes hardened and an arm slipped around Naruto's waist and pulled him marginally closer.

The waitress barely noticed, instead focusing on Naruto happily chatter away about nothing. A vein began to tick in Sasuke's temple, causing Sakura to stifle a snicker. Inner Sakura was doing a victory dance singing happily, "No-one messes with _his_ Naruto and gets away with it!"

Sasuke interrupted rather loudly and startled the poor waitress so much she almost dropped her notebook. The Uchiha's tone was rather icy as he ordered, glaring at the poor girl with a smouldering gaze. Naruto shot him a weird look but ordered also and when Sakura ordered the girl scuttled away quickly to get the order.

Sakura nearly fell off her chair in restrained fits of giggly joy. Sasuke to the rescue to his blonde princess!

Once outside the café Sasuke visibly relaxed though stayed deliberately closer to Naruto then before, who just brushed it off as non-important and continued his bubbly recall, telling Sasuke about the time he, Iruka and Kakashi played rounder's with a chakra bubble and how it burst right over Kakashi's head.

The smile on Sasuke's face, Sakura reckoned, had nothing to do with the image of a wet Kakashi, but rather with the obvious joy the other was expressing.

They took a back alley on the way home, knowing it was quicker and a good way to avoid the rush. Sakura, whose mind had already come up with a plan, nudged Naruto so he fell against Sasuke.

The two boys fell slightly until they were only a few inches from the others nose. Sasuke flushed and quickly pressed a fleeting kiss to Naruto's lips before averting his gaze.

Naruto grinned impishly. Grabbing Sasuke's chin he brought their lips together with more force.

"_Finally!"_ Sakura exclaimed and preceded to glomp them both. Sasuke just blushed a little but returned the embrace slightly, thanking Sakura for nudging them in the right direction.

END

**Review? Unbeta'd as most of my fanfiction is. I used spell check though! Tell me if I missed something! **


End file.
